


Filling Reservoirs In Our Hearts

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Divergent, Case Fic, Dean is Emotionally Stunted, Gen, Humor, Jealous Dean, M/M, Male Slash, Season Eight, Season/Series 08, Slash, Smut, Supportive Sam, Unusual Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: Dean lets Castiel take the lead on getting closer to a suspect on their latest hunt. Turns out, Castiel is just a little too good at the task.Dean also grapples with his underlying repressed feelings for the angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Filling Reservoirs In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discessio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discessio/gifts).



“First of all, let me just say that I am mildly insulted that you believe I cannot achieve this task on my own.”

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, despite Dean Winchester only paying attention to where he was attempting to hide the small microphone under the right lapel on the angel’s trench coat. The hunter let out a deep sigh as he fastened it and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

His handiwork, yes, that was what he told himself when he found his eyes lingering just a little too long.

“It’s just insurance Cas,” Dean assured the angel, and patted him on the side of his arm to make sure the device did not move or come loose, should Castiel jerk his upper half abruptly.

“You also are making a bold assumption by thinking that the witness will be willing to talk.”

“Guy conveniently is at the scene of three different kills,” Dean explained, placing the listening portion of the device in his ear, and tapping it a few times.

“That doesn’t scream suspicious to you?” Dean finished, looking Castiel straight in the eyes, and trying his hardest not to stare too long once again. The elder Winchester reached for a bottle of water nearby and started to drink.

“He was perfectly willing to exchange his phone number to me with the promise of providing information outside of the crime scenes.”

“Yeah,” Sam piped up from the nearby motel dining room table, surrounded by a few books and his open laptop.

“It helped that he also appeared to have the hots for you.”

The next moment of silence was interrupted by the loud sound of Dean choking and sputtering as he swallowed his water wrong and tried his best to cough and breathe his way through it. Castiel started at the hunter and cocked his head in concern, but Dean waved him off.

“Dude was flirting with Mr. Roboto over here?” Dean said, in disbelief. “I don’t think so.”

Sam looked up from his work, shooting Dean a rather incredulous look.

“First day with your new lips and we may have to get your eyesight checked too.” Sam gave his brother a half smirk.

Dean bitch-faced him hard.

“That would explain the extreme touching of my wrist even after we initially shook hands,” Castiel nodded to himself, trying to put the puzzle pieces together, and slowly doing so. “And his inquiry as to what I was doing after we were done for the day. Which, I suppose led us to where we are now, and me preparing to meet the suspect for dinner.”

Castiel turned to face Dean, who was still slightly choking, and leaning on the motel room bar for support. He gave Castiel a strange look, one caught between confusion and something else the angel had yet to identify.

“I am also the furthest thing from a robot.” Castiel gave Dean an annoyed glance.

“Duly noted,” Dean nodded and hit his chest one last time before clearing his throat and abandoning the water bottle. “Either way, we got jack squat on whatever the hell this thing is, but your little pal might know something. If you think you can wine and dine him just enough to get him to spill something, be my guest.”

“I believe the full term is wine, dine, and sixty-nine him, Dean. Whatever that means.” Castiel replied.

Dean opened his eyes wide, blowing air from his cheeks, and he tried to ignore Sam’s chuckling from the table nearby as the elder Winchester gave Castiel a look.

“I heard the term in a song last time Sam, and I were in the Impala together,” Castiel explained. “He said the singer played God in a movie once, I was hoping she would provide the same enlightenment as my true Father.”

“Okay,” Dean closed his eyes and then shook his head before pointing a finger at Sam. “New rule, no Alanis Morrissette in the Impala, and you, Cas…just don’t use that term in front of the suspect, okay? And for the love of God, if it does come to that, just be safe about it.”

Castiel cocked his head once more, giving Dean his usual confused puppy dog face, and Dean felt his heart fall to his feet before turning away and walking out the door.

***

“ _I must admit,”_ the suspect, who Dean had learned his name was Aiden, said. “ _I didn’t think I’d get this far with you, Agent Fuller.”_

Dean rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his beer bottle, and sighed. Aiden’s voice was smooth, like an aged whiskey, and he could just picture the monster’s little smirk at the end of the sentence. It was hard to see fully clearly with the dim lighting and Dean’s lack of proximity to the table for undercover purposes. Dean watched Castiel shift in his seat ever so slightly. The rustling of the fabric of his trench coat pierced through Dean’s ear and he winced, apologizing to the waitress as she came over to bring him another drink.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Castiel answered.

 _“Well, for one, your colleagues seemed to be watching you like a hawk during our whole interaction,”_ Aiden leaned back in his chair, giving Dean the perfect view of him, and the hunter studied the creature across the room from him.

Dean knew he was the monster. Something deep down inside of him screamed to just jump up from the table and slit the thing’s throat right then and there, but he stopped himself. The creature’s human form (or at least what Dean assumed was a human form) was that of a man of Asian descent with dark brown almost black hair in a fo-hawk style. Stubble covered his chin and cheeks. Dean could barely see his eyes, but they were dark, and most likely brown or hazel. He had chosen to wear a dark blue Henley style shirt and black pants. Dean couldn’t see his shoes.

He couldn’t really see Castiel either, and he suddenly realized how tight he was clenching his fist and how he hadn’t listened to or retained a damn word either of the people at the table had said in past ten minutes.

 _“You must understand,”_ Castiel replied. “ _My colleagues are a bit…protective over me. I was part of an incident in the field not long ago and they haven’t been the same since. They feel it is their job to protect me.”_

 _“That’s honestly sweet,”_ Aiden chuckled and took a sip of wine after swirling it around in his glass. Aiden gave a crooked smile and licked his lips upon finishing the drink and giving Castiel an intense stare.

 _“Well don’t worry,”_ Aiden continued. “ _Butch and Sundance will have to trust that I’ll have you home in one piece after we finish this lovely meal.”_

Castiel nodded, taking note of Aiden’s casual body language and how he shifted and leaned forward so that his hand was on Castiel’s knee.

 _“That is,”_ Aiden chuckled and then winked. “ _If you wish to come home in one piece.”_

Dean heard Castiel’s breath hitch ever so slightly, and the hunter choked and then squeezed the sides of his burger so hard that ketchup shot out onto the tablecloth, plate, and his jacket.

Dean grumbled under his breath, and swiped the napkin from the table, knocking the rest of the silverware off onto the floor by accident. The fork fell with a sharp twang and the table near him gave him a look. Dean shot a glare their way until they turned back to their meal, muttering about the rudeness to their left. Dean watched Castiel try to right himself, pulling the trench coat a bit closer to his middle, and looking down and away from Aiden.

 _“My apologies,”_ Aiden said. “ _Did I come on too strong?”_

 _“Don’t apologize”_ Castiel awkwardly cleared his throat. _“I am simply not well versed in…things such as this.”_

 _“Figures the Bureau would have a policy against being who you are,”_ Aiden commented. “ _That is, what this is about right? It isn’t me?”_

Dean watched and listened with bated breath for Castiel’s answer.

 _“It isn’t you,”_ Castiel shook his head. “ _It’s just things like this always complicate matters. Especially, with people who may have a connection to our cases. It’s best not to mix too much pleasure with work.”_

 _“Yet,”_ Aiden commented. “ _You agreed to this date.”_

Dean felt a bitter taste rise up into his mouth. He wished he could turn the volume down on the device, make it block out Aiden so he could only hear Castiel’s voice.

A voice, he never admit aloud, that he could listen to until an endless lake filled up.

“ _I found you to be most fascinating, that much is true.”_ Castiel replied, still keeping casual, but Dean could see the glint in the angel’s blue eyes if he squinted hard enough. The hint of desire that had flooded through his vessel and straight to his cheeks every time Aiden hit him with a smooth line.

Dean dug his thumb into the cap of his third beer bottle so hard it left indents.

“ _If I’m being honest here,”_ Aiden leaned in towards the middle of the table, grabbing the last piece of bread from the basket. “ _You’re the most good-looking man I’ve laid eyes on in a long time.”_

Dean threw down the listening device onto the table and asked the waitress for his check, his blood boiling. It was at that moment, his cell phone also rang, and he answered it, ignoring the aggrieved looks from the same couple as before.

“What?!” Dean whispered loudly with annoyance.

“ _Easy there, Hothead,”_ Sam commented from the other end of the line. “ _What’s got your panties in a bunch?”_

“Cas has jack-shit on this guy,” Dean replied, paying the bill in cash, and informing the waitress that the change was her tip. “And so, do we on this case. I’m headed back to you. I think Mr. Super Flirt can handle things well enough here on his own.”

 _“If you say so, Dean.”_ Sam replied, a hint of playfulness in his tone that made Dean want to strangle his brother through the phone. Dean quickly hung up, took the last giant swig of his beer, and exasperatedly stomped out of the restaurant without even looking back.

***

“Took you long enough.”

Dean’s comment hung in the air the moment Castiel shut the motel room door. Sam was still at his usual spot at the dining room table, awkwardly staring at the two people before him. Dean’s eyes were daggers, focusing in on what tiny giveaways Castiel was showing about the way the rest of his evening had gone after Dean had left the restaurant.

His hair, mildly disheveled. His jacket, wrinkled.

His collarbone that barely peeked above the trench coat, starting to blacken with a small mouth shaped bruise.

It took all of the willpower Dean had inside him not to snap right then and there.

“Well, you’re a regular Romeo, aren’t you?” Dean commented, with venom in his voice, and his arms crossed as he sat on the edge of one of the beds and stared up at the angel.

“Did you find out anything useful?” Dean finished.

“Romeo died at the end of the Shakespearean play,” Castiel replied, with the same acid tone. “I am very much alive, and to answer your question, yes I did.”

“Surprised you weren’t taking notes, Dean.” Sam commented, peering over the edge of his laptop at his brother.

“I was a little…preoccupied.” Dean ground his teeth and continued to stare intently at the hickey blossoming on his angel friend’s neck.

Friend. Dean often had to repeat the word to himself to keep him from going crazy.

“In the time that took place before Aiden and me…had relations,” Castiel looked away from Dean, outside the window, and the hunter tried to keep his blood pressure under control.

“I learned that he has only been living here for three years.”

“And that’s significant because?” Dean retorted.

“The killings have been happening for five,” Castiel shot back. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

The angel adjusted his tie. Dean clenched the sheets below him on the bed. Sam sucked in a deep breath and widened his eyes before going back to his work.

“It appears we are out of ice,” Castiel mentioned. “I’ll go fetch us some.”

The angel started for the door, ice bucket in hand, but Dean reached it first. The hunter shrugged his jacket on and motioned for the angel to follow instead. It was more of a command than a suggestion, mixed with a power move.

“Could go for some more beer,” Dean said. “Why don’t we hit the gas station instead? More cost effective.”

“If you insist,” Castiel nodded, setting down the ice bucket, and reaching again for the door handle. “Although, we should probably walk, considering you drank enough to drown a fish earlier tonight.”

Dean was taken aback as Castiel pushed past him through the doorway and down the hall. The hunter rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys, and muttering something under his breath that Sam could barely hear, but still made him smirk.

“Don’t you start!” Dean exclaimed and slammed the door shut.

***

The car ride was painfully quiet aside from Dean’s tape cassette blaring through the Impala’s ancient speakers. Normally, the scent of old leather, and burning dust from the heat vents would be enough to comfort Dean and calm him down, but not today.

Aiden’s smirk was burned into the back of his retinas along with the sight of a clearly sexed up Castiel walking through the motel room door and having the balls to acknowledge it barely even.

The hickey and Castiel’s still puffy lips were currently taunting him.

“I take it, it was a good date.” Dean choked out but kept his composure as he stared intensely at the road before him.

“It was highly educational.” Castiel replied, also keeping his gaze fixed forward and his annoyance to himself.

Dean let out a deep sigh as he turned into the gas station lot and parked in the space closest to the back of the store.

“I don’t see why you are so bothered by this,” Castiel said. “It isn’t any different from you bedding women in every town you stop in.”

Dean harshly cranked the gearshift into park.

“First of all,” Dean sputtered. “You know what, I’m gonna leave that one alone. Second, this dude is a monster, and you could have been killed! That’s why!”

“I used to lead armies in Heaven, Dean Winchester,” Castiel put on his stoic look and his authoritative voice and Dean swallowed hard. The moment it hit his ears; he felt all the blood in his body traveling to one place.

“I can handle myself when it comes to being invited to share somebody’s bed.”

Castiel quickly exited the vehicle and Dean shifted in his seat ever so slightly, before finally getting out, having almost fully digested the angel’s words. He followed Castiel into the convenience store, feeling as though his feet were made of lead the moment he stepped through the door.

Aiden was inside and he was talking to and laughing with Castiel.

The only other person in the store was the clerk behind the counter, and even he disappeared a moment later, which left Dean alone to stare across the way at the pair before him.

Longing was a quiet emotion, but the room was too loud with it.

“Agent Rolland,” Aiden motioned Dean over and Dean swallowed a hard lump in his throat before throwing up a hand to wave and shuffling over to the duo.

“I take it the investigation still hasn’t wrapped up yet?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, picturing Aiden’s impaled on his knife. “We’re still looking for the killer.”

“Shame,” Aiden clicked his tongue and shook his head, arms full of a bag of chips and a case of IPAs. Dean tried to cover up his scoff with a throat clearing sound.

“If I can be of…any more service,” Aiden smirked and touched Castiel’s shoulder. “Let me know, agent.”

Dean thrust the beer case open, separating the two of them, and Aiden smoothly stepped back while Castiel shot Dean a death stare. Dean motioned to his case of beer, as though to apologize to Aiden without words, and without having to mean it.

The trio parted ways in the parking lot, Aiden on foot, and Dean and Castiel in the Impala. Dean started the car up and the radio started along with it since the tape had ended and ejected.

_"Tonight, the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd.”_

Dean punched the power button hard and stopped George Michael from singing another word. Castiel looked over at the exasperated hunter, but quickly returned his gaze to the outside world as Dean tried to gather his composure and pull out of the parking lot and drive back towards the motel.

***

The police radio went off at three am.

Sam and Dean both grumbled and donned clothes, stripping from their pajamas and fully dressing the moment a flap of wings filled the room and a fully awake Castiel stood, wordlessly, before them.

Dean threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, filled with various weapons of choice, since the brothers still didn’t have a damn clue about what they were hunting, only that it had struck once more.

The brothers turned to Castiel, who placed a hand on both of their shoulders, and flew them to the location of the kill. An old barn some ways away on the edge of the town and the highway towered before them. It was decrepit, most of the wood eaten away by nature and time.

The perfect place to hide a kill.

Dean nodded at Sam and tossed him a silver knife. Sam held it tight in his hand as he tucked his gun into his belt area, filled with bullets that could kill most everything. Castiel looked over at Dean, angel blade ready in hand, but the angel was lacking in the same passion for slaughter as the brothers.

Dean gave the angel an “and if I’m right?” look.

Castiel returned one that said, “so be it, then.” without actually speaking a word into existence.

The trio burst through the barn doors and looked around. In the center of the room stood a black-haired figure wearing familiar clothes (familiar, at least, to Dean and Castiel) and slightly hunched over, as though observing something.

“It’s over,” Dean announced, loudly, as he cocked his gun. “You wanna do this the easy or the hard way, freak?”

“That won’t kill me,” Aiden slowly turned around to face the trio with a blank expression on his face. That, and blood splattered over half of it, and also his fingers.

“That won’t either,” he motioned to Sam’s knife.

“That, on the other hand,” he motioned to Castiel’s blade. “Kind of poetic, isn’t it? Lover boy?”

“Can it!” Dean practically screamed and fired a round. Aiden barely flinched, only slightly leaning back once the bullet penetrated his shoulder. He looked down as though a speck of dirt or a rogue bug had simply hit him lightly enough to only tickle.

“The moon doesn’t line up for werewolf,” Sam asked. “No blood missing, so no vampire. What are you?”

“Astute student, you are,” Aiden replied, still keeping his distance, and lowering his hands to his sides. “Should have gone for you, bookworm. Your soul would have tasted very worldly indeed.”

“Soul?” Dean asked, still holding the gun steady and watching as Castiel stared in fascination and also slight fear at the creature before them.

The creature he had shared all of himself with. 

The thought made Dean want to hurl.

“The creature you were hunting was my Sister,” Aiden explained. “She’s dead, and it seems, all over my face as well.”

“You killed your own sibling?” Castiel asked, still holding his blade, but with a limp wrist. “Why?”

“We are not actually related beyond our most ancient ancestor,” Aiden continued. “And because she started killing humans. It was never supposed to go this way. We were supposed to watch over one another and make sure the bloodline died with us.”

“Bloodline?” Dean asked. “There are more of you freaks, whatever you are?”

“Descendants of the Ashina Tribe,” Aiden closed his eyes and sighed. “Wolf shifters with a desire for consumption of human souls.”

“Well,” Dean commented. “That’s a new one.”

“When you three came to town,” Aiden continued. “My sister and I could sense it immediately. New blood. We had succeeded for so long in mostly controlling it. The monster inside both of us. But the three of you made it increasingly harder, especially after she had just given in, and piqued your interests. She ran off into the woods, trying to hide herself, and keep herself from temptation. I stayed and planned to inform her when you left, and things were safe for us again.”

“So, you could go back to killing?” Sam inquired, his gun cocked and ready as well.

“So, we could better ourselves!” Aiden snarled, and Sam and Dean jumped ever so slightly. Castiel remained stoic. “We were doing fine until she…until she betrayed me! She started killing again, and I had to come to this town to try and stop her! She was doing fine, until now.”

“So,” Castiel took a small step forward. Aiden didn’t move. “Why involve me at all?”

“We of the Ashina, when we do not feed on a physical form,” Aiden cocked his head to match the angel’s expression. “We tend to have a weakness of the flesh to gain closer access to a soul.”

“And you chose to bang an angel to achieve that?” Dean retorted angrily.

Sam looked over at his brother, and Dean’s hands shook ever so slightly as he gripped his gun tighter.

Dean’s hands never shook.

“It was strange,” Aiden remarked. “With you two, I could feel all the usual putrid feelings of humans. It was tiring, not what I desired any longer. With you, Agent Fuller, it was new. This pure innocent desire that I had never witnessed before. I had to have it.”

“My name is not Agent Fuller.” Castiel gripped his blade tightly, taking another few steps forward.

“I know that now,” Aiden replied. “I know what you are. The most fearsome and beautiful creature in existence. It explains why I couldn’t find a soul. You don’t possess one.”

Castiel came up on Aiden, staring at him from mere inches away from his face. The angel lifted his blade. Aiden stared right back, unblinking, and unabashedly unafraid.

“Desire though,” Aiden smiled genuinely and slowly shook his head. “You have that to spare in spades.”

Castiel watched in awe, as Aiden’s eyes went wide through his Sister’s blood, and he pierced his own gut with Castiel’s blade and hand.

Dean and Sam stared in disbelief at the scene before them, slowly lowering their pistols.

“The one who has your heart is a lucky one indeed,” Aiden choked out, his own blood starting to fall from behind his teeth like water into a river from rocks on high.

“Fill the deep reservoirs of his heart,” Aiden cupped Castiel’s cheek and whispered to the angel. “And you’ll finally be satisfied.”

Aiden dropped to the ground moments later, dead as a doornail, and Castiel stared down in awe and his blade dropped to the dusty barn floor. Slowly, Aiden’s body begun to glow, and souls flew up and away into the night.

None of Team Free Will dared move or make a sound when it was all over.

***

The brothers had allowed Castiel a moment to bury Aiden behind the barn. It was more than a monster deserved, in Dean’s opinion, but who was he to rain on the angel’s parade any further than he already had regarding Aiden.

The beginnings of _Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal filled the car once the trio drove off into the night towards the motel, kicking up dust into the chilly air, reflected by the moon, as they went.

***

Sam had vacated the moment they’d arrived, claiming that Dean and Castiel needed the time to talk.

“ _Considering you’ve been arguing like an old married couple recently,”_ Sam had remarked. “ _It’s desperately needed.”_

That left Dean alone with a quiet Castiel. A too quiet Castiel, at that. Dean tapped his fingers against the dining room table, and then finally got tired of the silence.

“Oh, quit moping,” Dean remarked. “The dude used you, Cas! For his freaky mind meld soul thing! Don’t you feel, I don’t know, violated?!”

“I feel emptier than before,” Castiel replied, trying his best to ignore the jabbing undertones in Dean’s words. “Thank you, for your concern.”

“Somebody’s getting better at sarcasm.” Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Forgive me, for feeling a bit bitter about the whole situation,” Castiel glared. “It’s no help that you, this entire time, have been acting like nothing short of an ass!”

“Me?!” Dean exclaimed. “I was just trying to protect you!”

“I can protect myself, Dean!” Castiel yelled back.

“We’ve all seen how well that works.” Dean replied, trying his hardest to bite his tongue.

“What is this really about, Dean? Because it seems to me that you’re just trying to do everything in your absolute power to piss me off, and quite frankly, I’d like to know why!”

Castiel was mere inches from Dean, yelling close to the hunter’s face, and his contorted in anger and frustration. Dean found himself staring again, wordless, practically breathless, and staring at that damn hickey some more. It just wouldn’t go away. Castiel’s blue eyes were filled with a shimmery glint and slight weariness and upset.

Then, Dean grabbed Castiel’s face, and seized his lips.

Dean kissed the angel hard, with raw passion in every movement, and his hands slowly released their death grip on the angel’s cheeks. When they broke slightly apart, Castiel’s lower lip was pinched and pink. Dean’s breaths were ragged, and his chest was on fire.

“Because I’m in love with you, you angelic idiot.”

That was all it took for the floodgates to open. Castiel captured Dean’s lips once more and pressed the entirety of the emotions he was feeling past them and into Dean as he kissed him passionately and slowly brought his hand up to the hunter’s arm. The same arm that had been marked all those years ago when he’d pulled him from the depths of Hell.

Dean paused, eyes closed, swallowing hard, and slowly, his lips made their way down Castiel’s neck. His hands gently pushed and led the angel to the bed behind them, and, luckily, Castiel didn’t need much guidance on the next step.

Dean’s jacket slumped to the floor, along with the thump of Castiel’s shoes and the hunter stared into the angel’s eyes through the haze of horniness and lust that he was sure now filled his own. Castiel looked up at Dean, caressing his cheek with his fingers and thumb, and looking Dean over.

Castiel stared as though Dean was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he didn’t even need to say it to convey it.

The hunter felt heat in his cheeks and pressure straining against his jeans. Dean let out a tiny whine as Castiel pulled him down on top of him, the pressure being slightly relieved when their lower halves rubbed together through worn denim and dress pants.

“Cas…” Dean squeaked out.

“Somehow,” Castiel remarked, after nibbling on Dean’s ear and the hunter could feel fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans.

“I think you’ll be a far better teacher.”

Dean moaned when he felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his now exposed length. The angel’s grip was somewhere in between tight and sensual, the perfect rhythm, and Dean could feel his eyes rolling back into his head the more Castiel worked him.

“Cas,” Dean grunted, shifting so his pants and black boxer briefs would drop off the end of the bed.

“You keep doing that, and I’m not going to last.”

Honest to God, Castiel smirked, and Dean about lost it right then and there.

The angel removed his own clothes, article by article, but just teasingly enough to keep Dean wanting more. The hunter thrust his shirt over his head, and Castiel watched, subconsciously biting his lip once Dean was fully naked on top of him.

Dean went back to kissing the angel, grinding their bodies together as he did so, and eliciting small moans from Castiel. Dean fumbled with the drawer on the side table, pulling a few items out from inside it, and setting them down on the bed beside the two of them.

Dean paused, taking haggard breaths, and slowly sitting up as he pulled at the foil packet in his hand.

“I uh,” Dean admitted. “I haven’t done this in years so…I’m sorry if I’m…bad.”

“Dean,” Castiel cupped his cheek again. “I have no doubt this will be great.”

Dean nervously nodded and rolled the condom down his length, pinching the tip, and coating his fingers with a thick layer of lube. He slowly worked Castiel open, taking his time, and making sure to hit that hidden spot a few times before lining himself up and slowly pushing in.

Dean hissed in pleasure as Castiel took him down to the base, and he resisted the urge to start jackhammering the angel. It was all too much at once. Once Dean bottomed out, he rested inside Castiel, and breathed hotly on the shell of his ear.

“That feel okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel whined and kissed him. “I just need a moment to…adjust.”

“It’s okay,” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair and kissed him sweetly. “Just tell me when you feel good.”

Castiel nodded and a few agonizingly long moments later, Dean heard the single greatest demand in existence.

“Move.”

Dean obliged, starting off slow, and slowly going faster until he was lost in the ecstasy. The hunter was still in disbelief this was even happening but was quickly brought back to reality the moment he looked down at Castiel, writhing in complete pleasure, below him. Castiel let out a sharp hiss when Dean slowed down, trying his best to hit that sweet spot inside the angel’s vessel, and once he found it, Castiel was lost to him.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out. “I’m-!”

“Me too, Cas!” Dean groaned and, upon seeing Castiel reach his release, his hips snapped as he emptied himself into the condom inside the angel. The hunter tucked his face into the angel’s neck, working his teeth and mouth over the already existing hickey to create a bigger one on top of it, hiding it, so he’d never have to look at it again without thinking only of himself.

Sweat pooled on Dean’s forehead and back. It made the freckles around his shoulders that were against his skin glisten and pop. His green eyes, blown wide with orgasmic bliss, looked down tiredly into Castiel’s blue ones.

The angel’s eyes were lidded, a small smile creeping onto his face, and he chuckled as he carded his fingers through Dean’s messy hair.

“So,” Dean remarked, giving Castiel a cheeky smile back. “Blow your mind or what?”

Castiel simply laughed along with the hunter, Dean tossed the condom across the room, only half making it into the trash can, and the pair made their way under the covers, allowing themselves a moment in quiet solitude beside one another to reflect on what they’d just shared.

It didn’t take long for Dean’s eyes to close and remain closed.

***

“So,” Sam remarked with a teasing tone and a playful smirk. “Are we going to talk about it?”

“You,” Dean pointed at his brother and sipped his coffee, as the pair made their way to the car, duffle bags on their backs, and another case closed.

“Are going to shut your mouth forever until the end of time!” Dean finished.

He tossed the paper coffee cup into the nearby trash can and Sam followed suit. The brothers got into the Impala, and Dean cranked the heat after letting Baby idle for a few moments.

“It was a long time coming, Dean,” Sam replied. “Just, at least, admit that much to yourself, and me.”

“Fine Samantha,” Dean rolled his eyes and put the car into gear. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Speaking of which,” Sam teased. “Should I invest in some earplugs? How much should I expect to see of Cas now? Gonna be sharing flannels?”

“What did I tell you about shutting up!” Dean exclaimed and pushed the radio power button and a song cut in loudly.

_“It's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you, crazy for you.”_

Dean yelped upon hearing Madonna’s voice belting out of the speakers and Sam was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Dean floored it out of the motel parking lot, glaring at his brother the whole time.

“Not funny, Sammy!” he exclaimed as the brothers took off in the direction of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!  
> Wow, I wrote this in one day. This was the most productive I’ve been in days and was also my first-time writing smut beyond implied smut.  
> I was happy to bring this into the world to occupy my time. I lost my grandfather on the 23rd and I have really been walking around in a daze for days now. Also, sorry for this grandpa if you’re watching. I just wanted to say how much it means to me to see everyone’s reviews and replies to my comments on A03. Some of them really made me smile, despite the hard times I’ve been having recently. So, thank y’all for that.  
> My other stories will be updated soon, and thank you, for joining me for this one.  
> See you in another story real soon!
> 
> Songs Mentioned or Referenced:
> 
> Right Through You by Alanis Morrissette  
> Careless Whisper by George Michael  
> Kiss From A Rose by Seal  
> Crazy For You by Madonna
> 
> Songs That Inspired Me During The Process:
> 
> Dance Away by Roxy Music  
> I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd  
> Little Red Corvette by Prince


End file.
